Soy Ladybug
}} " " es la canción que sale al inicio de cada episodio de la serie Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Una versión corta se puede escuchar como un intro del show y la versión completa, sin letra, se escucha durante los créditos. En Enero 18 del 2016, Thomas Astruc publicó un video del storyboard del tema musical.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAYE2FW9aKs Letra Español (LA) = thumb right Marinette (hablando): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal Pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe Es mi secreto Coro: ¡Miraculous! Lo más genial A resolver lo que anda mal ¡Miraculous! Nada mejor Es fuerte el poder de el amor ¡Miraculous! |-|Español (ES) = thumb right Marinette (hablando): Por el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal Pero hay algo en mí, que nadie sabe todavía Que tengo un secreto Coro: Es Ladybug, viene a vencer Su corazón es su poder Es Ladybug, lo vais a ver Nunca el mal se va a imponer ¡Es Ladybug! |-|Árabe = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica que vive una vida normal Pero hay algo que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Miraculous! es la mejor ¡Simpre a tiempo para salvar el día! ¡Miraculous!, tiene suerte El poder del amor la ayudará ¡Miraculous! }} |-|Búlgaro = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en mí que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: Aquí ellos están, ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir! Aquí están los Miraculous, ¡La fuerza en ellos es tan buena! ¡Aquí ellos están! }} |-|Checo = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero algo en mí que nadie sabe. Tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Es Miraculous, increíble! ¡Su amuleto tiene cinco puntos! ¡Todas las pruebas ella va a resolver! ¡Su amor le da poder! ¡No se rendirá!}} |-|Coreano = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette, Una chica ordinaria y común. Pero hay algo especial acerca de mi. Porque es un secreto. FIESTAR (cantando): Día ordinario, noche especial Nadie sabe de mi secreto. Las fuerzas del mal en la oscuridad Desaparecen en mi vista. Uh-uh-oh Cuando el sol se va a dormir Uh-uh-oh Y la luna se asoma Uh-uh-oh Uno, Dos, Tres, Mi mundo cobra vida en ese momento Coro: Ladybug, volando alto! Nadie te puede detener! Ladybug, dondequiera que estés, Llámame en cualquier momento FIESTAR (cantando): Cuando alguien está en peligro, Cuando las cosas salen mal, Como magia, como suerte Con tus ojos cerrados, solo di mi nombre Uh-uh-oh La magia comienza Uh-uh-oh Gobierna la noche Uh-uh-oh Uno, Dos, Tres, ¡Mi mundo cobra vida en ese momento! Coro 2x FIESTAR (cantando): Oh, Ladybug, volando alto FIESTAR (cantando): Ladybug, dondequiera que estés, Llámame en cualquier momento ¡Ladybug! }} |-|Danés = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero algo en mí que nadie sabe todavía. Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous, increíble! ¡El juego es mejor cuando es de dos! ¡Miraculous, es su momento! ¡Esto parece casi amor! ¡Miraculous!}} |-|Francés = - Extendido = thumb|right Marinette (hablando): Je m'appelle Marinette, Une fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette (cantando): Papillon noir, Paris mystère, C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, La magie noire, me désespère, Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh Mon coeur aime Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Mais lui ne veut m'aimer Que lorsque je deviens… Coro: Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance! Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Adrien: C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, Je me bagarre, éperdument. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, Uh-uh-oh Celle qui ne peut m'aimer '' ''Quand elle vit son destin… Coro 2x Cantantes de fondo: Miraculous! Miraculous Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Ladybug! - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Me llamo Marinette, Una chica como todas las demás. Pero cuando el destino me llama para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, Me convierto en ¡Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette (cantando): Mariposa negra, misterio en París, Esa es mi historia, bastante extraña. La magia negra, me desespera Y Cat Noir no es un ángel. Uh-uh-oh Amor entrecruzado, Uh-uh-oh Mi corazón ama a Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Pero él solo me ama Cuando me convierto en… Coro: Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte, Lady de Magia y Dama de Suerte! En Ladybug, dama de corazón, ¡Siendo heroica en caso de emergencia! Adrien: Yo soy Chat Noir, siempre presente. Y tengo superpoderes. Por la victoria, juro que, Pelearé, apasionadamente. Uh-uh-oh Amor entrecruzado, Uh-uh-oh Tengo miedo de amar en vano. Uh-uh-oh A quien no me puede amar Cuando vive su destino… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous! Miraculous! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: Es Ladybug, Lady del corazón, ¡Siendo heroica en caso de emergencia! ¡Ladybug! }} |-|Griego= right Marinette (hablando) Την ημέρα είμαι η Μαρινέτ, Ένα κανονικό κορίτσι με κανονική ζωή. Μα υπάρχει κάτι ασυνήθιστο που κανείς δεν γνωρίζει, Γιατί είναι μυστικό! Coro: Φανταστική, μοναδική, Για κάθε δύσκολη στιγμή! Φανταστική, και τυχερή, '' ''Η αγάπη την κάνει δυνατή! Φανταστική! |-|Hebreo= - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, que tiene una vida normal Pero hay algo que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Ladybug!¡Miraculous! Ayudará en momentos difíciles ¡Miraculous!¡Es la mejor! Y con los poderes del amor ¡Miraculous! }} |-|Húngaro = - Traducción (Google Translate) = Marinette (hablando): Soy días Marinette. Una chica normal que vive una vida promedio. Pero hay algo extraordinario que nadie lo sabe. Todavía es un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous! Pero será un milagro! Cuando el problema aparece allí! ¡Miraculous! Va a ser muy bueno! La llama del amor se enciende! ¡Miraculous!! - Opening Húngaro (Ver. 2) = Marinette (hablando): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Coro: Miraculous, csoda dolog. Besuhanok, ha nem megy jól! Beüt a sokk, hogy nincsen jobb, Az erőm a szív mélyéről szól! Őrizd meg jól!}} |-|Inglés = - Extendido = Marinette (hablando): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (cantando): I live a life that's full of fun, It keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Coro: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Coro 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Alternativo* = thumb|right Marinette (hablando): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (cantando): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Coro: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (cantando): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Coro 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! - Traducción = - Oficial = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette, Solo una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo acerca de mi que nadie sabe todavía, Porque tengo un secreto. Marinette (cantando): Vivo una vida, que está llena de diversión Me mantiene alerta y a la carrera. Cuando viene el mal, encuentro la manera De usar mi fuerza y salvar el día. Oh-oh-oh La vida me tiene dando vueltas. Oh-oh-oh Mis pies no tocan el piso. Oh-oh-oh Y cuando el sol se pone, ¡Es mejor que estés cerca! Coro: ¡Es Ladybug! ¡Saltando encima! ¡El poder está aquí cuando las cosas salen mal! ¡Es Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte! ¡La magia esta aquí, siempre tan fuerte! Adrien: Ellos me miran, y piensan que soy genial. Soy Cat Noir. En la noche gobierno. Mi anillo está cargado con energía. Mis garras están listas, espera y observa. Oh-oh-oh Oh no, uno nunca sabe. Oh-oh-oh Mi fuerza crecerá. Oh-oh-oh Y cuando la luna salga, ¡Es mejor que estés cerca! Coro 2x Adrien: ¡Es Ladybug, saltando encima! ¡Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: ¡Es Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte! ¡La magia está aquí, siempre tan fuerte! ¡Es Ladybug! }} }} |-|Italiano = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En la vida de todos los días, soy Marinette, una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa que nadie sabe, porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Miraculous! ¡Una energía! ¡Simplemente la mejor! ¡Miraculous! Y la magia que conquista todo es el amor. ¡Miraculous! }} |-|Noruego = thumb|right Marinette (hablando): Om dagen er jeg Marinette En helt vanlig jente med et vanlig liv, men det er noe ved meg som ingen vet ennå For jeg har en hemmelighet Coro: Mirakuløs, Retter som best Tåler en test når alt går galt Mirakuløs, Forteller mest Ved kjærlighetsslag så helt sentralt Mirakuløs |-|Polaco = - Traducción (Google Translate) = Marinette (hablando): Así que todos los días? Soy Marinette, Chica ordinaria con una vida ordinaria. Pero esconde algo que yo no conozco a nadie. Es mi secreto... Coro: Tengo un gran regalo Sale de su encanto Lo mismo ocurre con el poder de Mirakulum Tengo un gran regalo, y en el corazón del fuego El amor me da fuerza espiritual Tengo un gran regalo}} - Extendido = thumb|right Marinette (hablando): Tak na co dzień? Jestem Marinnete, Zwyczajna dziewczyna, ze zwyczajnym życiem. Ale skrywam w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt. To moja tajemnica... Marinette (cantando): Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, Bo tam jest on cudowny tak. Gdy spojrzy, ja wnet chowam się Co o mnie myśli? Kto to wie? Oh, oh, oh Zakręcił w głowie mi. Oh, oh, oh On chyba mi się śni. Oh, oh, oh A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa. Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Adrien (cantando): To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, Lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej, Tak wiele już zawdzięczam jej. Oh, oh, oh Miłość prowadzi mnie Oh, oh, oh Zawsze być przy niej chce Oh, oh, oh Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, zmieniaj się raz dwa. Marinette y Adrien (cantando): Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar Gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar (Mam super dar) Gaśnie zły czar (Gaśnie zły czar) Tak działa moc Mirakulum Mam super dar, a w sercu żar Dodaje mi sił miłości duch Mam super dar.}} |-|Portugués (BR) = - Traducción (Google Translate) = Marinette (hablando): Me llamo, Marinette. Una chica como las otras, Más tengo una cosa que nadie sabe, Porque yo tengo un secreto! Coro: ¡Soy Ladybug! ¡Siempre la mejor! ¡Contra enemigos yo voy a luchar! ¡Soy Ladybug! ¡Siempre con suerte! ¡La fuerza del amor nos va a salvar! Soy Ladybug...}} |-|Portugués (PT) = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en mí que nadie sabe, Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: La Ladybug, llego a vencer El corazón es su poder, Con Ladybug, ustedes verán, ¡Qué el mal nunca va a prevalecer! ¡Ella es Ladybug! }} |-|Rumano = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo acerca de mí, que no se ha revelado todavía. Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous! ¡La más bella! ¡Te salvará cuando tengas problemas! ¡Miraculous! ¡Con suerte! ¡El amor siempre ganará! ¡Miraculous!}} |-|Ruso = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Por el día, soy Marinette (en Ruso: Marinett). Una chica ordinaria, viviendo una vida inusual. Pero nadie sabe algo acerca de mi... Es mi secreto. Coro: Las maravillas están cerca, Solo mira alrededor. Mira muy bien, ¡No te lo pierdas! Las maravillas están cerca, Solo gírate. La amistad, el amor ¡Ya están en camino! }} - Opening viejo = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Mi nombre es Marinette (en Ruso: Marinett). Soy una chica ordinaria, viviendo mi vida inusual. Pero nadie sabe algo acerca de mi... Es mi secreto. Coro: Las maravillas están cerca, Solo mira alrededor. Mira muy bien, ¡No te lo pierdas! Las maravillas están cerca, Solo gírate. La amistad, el amor ¡Ya están en camino! }} }} |-|Sueco = |-|Turco= thumb|right Marinette (hablando): Gün içinde, ben Marinette'im. Normal bir hayatı olan normal bir kız. Ama benim hakkımda kimsenin bilmediği bir şey var Çünkü benim bir sırrım var! Coro: Mucizevi! En iyisi! Elini verirsin sorunlarda! Mucizevi! En şanslısın! Aşkın kudreti hep şiddetli! Mucizevi! Personajes que aparecen En orden de aparición: Galería Tema Musical 010.png TM_Torre_Eiffel.jpeg TM_Torre_Eiffel2.jpeg TM_Marinette.jpeg Tema Musical 023.png TM_Marinette_2.jpeg Tema Musical 030.png TM_Marinette_Croissant.jpeg TM_Marinette_cayendo.jpeg TM_Marinette_caída.jpeg TM_Chloé_ríe.jpeg TM_Alya_ayuda.jpeg Tema Musical 047.png TM_Marinette_Alya.jpeg Tema Musical 053.png Tema Musical 057.png Tema Musical 059.png Tema Musical 063.png Tema Musical 064.png TM_Adrien_mochila.jpeg TM_Chloé_empuja_Marinette.jpeg TM_Beso_inesperado.jpeg Tema Musical 069.png TM_Marinette_enojada.jpeg TM_Tikki.jpeg Tema Musical 079.png Tema Musical 080.png Tema Musical 083.png Tema Musical 084.png Tema Musical 085.png Tema Musical 087.png Tema Musical 088.png Tema Musical 090.png TM_Ladybug.jpeg Tema Musical 092.png Tema Musical 093.png Tema Musical 096.png TM_Ladybug_2.jpeg Tema Musical 097.png Tema Musical 098.png Tema Musical 101.png TM_Ladybug_columpiar.jpeg Tema Musical 105.png TM_Ladybug_3.jpeg Tema Musical 113.png TM_Niños.jpeg Tema Musical 116.png TM_Niños_3.png TM_Adultos.jpeg Tema Musical 124.png TM_Hawk_Moth.jpeg Tema Musical 132.png Tema Musical 133.png Tema Musical 137.png TM_Cat_Lady.jpeg Tema Musical 138.png Tema Musical 139.png Tema Musical 142.png TM_casi.jpeg Tema Musical 143.png Tema Musical 146.png Tema Musical 148.png Tema Musical 149.png TM_Adrien_triste.jpeg Tema Musical 153.png Tema Musical 156.png Tema Musical 157.png TM_Kwamis.jpeg Tema Musical 159.png TM_Kwamis_2.jpeg Tema Musical 161.png Tema Musical 165.png Tema Musical 166.png Tema Musical 167.png TM_Cofre.jpeg TM_cofre_cerrando.jpeg Tema Musical 169.png TM_Logo.jpeg Storyboard Miraculous Ladybug OP Animatic|Storyboard publicado por el creador. TM_SB_1.jpeg|Incluye a Kim, Max, Mylène, Alix, Ivan, Nathanaël, Roger, Theo, Jalil y alguien llamado Aza. TM_SB_2.jpeg|Aquí hay algunos nombres desconocidos: Otis (que es Animan), Grimault (puede ser el fotógrafo), y Cheng. TM_SB_3.jpeg|Villanos. De der a izq: Evillustrator, Princess Fragrance, Lady Wifi, Mr. Pigeon, desconocido... TM_SB_4.jpeg|...Continuación. de derecha a izquierda: Bubbler, Faraón, Simón, Rogercop, Antibug y Mimo. TM_SB_5.jpeg|Los Kwami (los mismos): Tikki, Plagg, el kwami verde (parece ser de tortuga) y el kwami morado. TM_SB_6.jpeg Trivia * En frente del colegio, Marinette corre con un croissant en la boca. Este es un cliché común en mangas y ánimes de un personaje corriendo al colegio con un pedazo de comida, normalmente desayuno, en su boca para indicar que el personaje está apurado y/o va tarde. ** Marinette se tropieza con un pequeño gato negro. * En la versión coreana a veces es reemplazada por una versión instrumental. * En "The Puppeteer," Ladybug silba una parte de esta canción. * Al final del episodio "Pixelator," Jagged Stone toca una versión de esta canción en su concierto. en:It's Ladybug ru:Miraculous! (Опенинг) pl:Piosenka_przewodnia fr:Miraculous ! pt-br:Sou_Ladybug Categoría:Canciones